pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally's Old Allys
''Sally's Old Allys ''is the third episode of Carasodes. Summary Some old friends from Sally's Fast Lane life from California, Los Angeles make a visit to Radiator Springs to see Sally. Chapter ?: Lightning and Mater's Tippin' Night It was 8:55 P.M and one cool-night in Radiator Springs, Lightning and Mater were going out to do some "Tractor Tipping". Mater looked at the Tractor Field in excitement. "Ya ready bud?" Mater asked his friend. "Yep." Lightning laughed as him and Mater went into the field's open fence part. "Can I get Milmoo, this time? She's my favvvvorite one." Mater asked Lightning. "That's fine with me, pal." Lighting replied. Mater then snuck up on the tractor and honked his horn. The tractor awoke, moo-ed (high pitchly), tipped over, and of course farted! Mater laughed, "Milmoo alway's makes a funny moo! AHAHAHAHA!" Mater said laughing again, "You're turn, bud.. heheh." Mater then looked around him and noticed Lightning was gone. "BOO." Lightning said as he jumped in front of Mater. Mater gasped. "DAD GUM! You scared me," Mater laughed. "For a moment, I thought the Ghostlight got ya!" Mater said, "Oh! It's your turn!" "Alright." Lightning said as he snuck up on a tractor. Lightning revved his engine. All of the tractor in the field awoke, moo-ed, tipped, and farted. Then, Frank came, roared and chased Mater and Lightning out of the field. "WOOOO, BOY! That never get's tiring." Mater said catching his breath once they escaped from Frank. "Sure doesn't." Lightning yawned. Mater looked at his friend. "Well, you did get up early, this morni'n." Mater said. When they were heading back home, the streets were quiet and only a few cars at Flo's drinking some of Flo's best, including Megan Honds (a red female Honda CR-V, who's a subsitute for Flo at times.), Sarge, Filmore, Van, Jater, (a new resident; a green Volkswagen Beetle). "Well, See ya tomorrow, Buddy!" Mater said going to his salvage. "See ya," Lightning said yawning after a long day and then went to sleep with his wife, Sally. Chapter 1: The Glamy Newcomers It was a sunny-but cool afternoon in Radiator Springs. Mater, Lightning, his wife Sally, and Chick were all at Flo' drinking the New-Motor Oil: X10, thus Mater liked. "Dad-Gum! This new motor oil's good!" Mater said. "Yes, it is." Lightning said drinking some more of it. "It makes my grill shivel." Chick said laughing as all the others did, too. Suddenly, came by a group of Porsches'. They were all covered in tattoos. One was hot pink, two were dark-blue, one was gold, and one was silver. A group of 5 tattoo-ed Porsches. Sally gasped. The hot pink one gasped as well. "Oh my gosh, Sally?" she glared at her, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" she looked at her. Lightning was puzzled. Sally quietly groans as she looks back at the pink Porsche. "Umm... hey girls didn't expect to see you here," she says nervously to the tattooed Porsches. "Yeah... we heard you were here but we didn't know you'd be...," the hot pink Porsche stops as she gestured all around her, "like this." Lightning raised his windshield as he defensively asked "What is that supposed to mean?" Sally looks at him and whispers to him, "Lightning, please don't." "Hey Sally are you done talking to that wannabe," the pink Porsche yells to Sally as guiltily begins to drive away. "Wannabe!" Lightning says as he begins to drive forward, but is stopped by Mater. "Come on girls, let's find somewhere else talk. Hopefully somewhere far from those freaks," the pink Porsche states as she and the other Porsches drive off with her, except for Sally. "C'mon Sally are you coming or not?" sighing Sally leaves with them hoping that she'll get a chance to explain to them. Chapter 2: Girl Talk As the six Porsches left Sally starts planning what she wants to say. (more to come) Notes to self: Hot Pink Porsche- Robyn Panamera (leader) Dark Blue Porsche 1- Lacey Cayman (narcissist) Dark Blue Porsche 2- Stacy Cayman (drama queen) Gold Porsche- Julieta von Macan (fashionista) Silver Porsche- Michelle Cayenne (valley girl)Category:Carasodes